Solved by you
by RDJclems
Summary: Une jeune femme, policière, fait la rencontre du grand détective consultant : Sherlock Holmes. Une enquête va les mener à se rencontrer et à travailler ensembles. Comment se soldera cette collaboration ?
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme, âgée de 20 ans ouvrit lentement les yeux, son regard encore embrumé par le sommeil dont elle se forçait à sortir. La bouche pâteuse, elle se redressa, ses mèches blondes cendrées en bataille, décoiffés. A première vue, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel, une très belle chambre, des draps de soie, des pétales de rose au sol, une baie vitrée donnant sur les grattes-ciel londoniens, tachetée de gouttes d'eau qui se déversaient depuis maintenant 23h de la veille.  
La jeune femme détailla la pièce et son regard se posa sur une forme endormie, sous les draps rouges. Elle fronça les sourcils, qui était son nouveau coup d'un soir cette fois ? Elle retira lentement la couette, délicatement et découvrit un homme aux cheveux châtains, coiffés en brosse, un torse mâte, musclé, remplit de cicatrices. Elle arqua un sourcil, ses ongles n'étaient pas assez longs pour causer autant de séquelles, même si l'orgasme est particulièrement plaisant.  
Le regard de la jeune blonde se posa sur un sac vert kaki, avec des tâches marron.

-Bordel, j'ai couché avec un militaire.-pensa la jeune femme.

Mais, il semblait qu'elle avait énormément plut à cet homme, étant donné la chambre luxueuse qu'il lui avait offert.  
Elle soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'elle calme sa main sur l'alcool. Mais ses pensées la hantait, quand elle rentrait du travail, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les événements passés, son esprit se souvenait, inconsciemment, indépendamment de son corps, ses paupières fermées ne faisant qu'accentuer le processus qui la faisait se souvenir. Elle ne réussissait pas à dormir sans abrutir son esprit, sans boire vodka sur vodka, sans lasser son corps du plaisir du sexe que ses partenaires temporaires adoraient lui donner. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier.  
Assez traîné, la jeune femme se leva, toujours sans un bruit et attrapa ses sous-vêtements, sa robe noire très moulante et ses talons. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour draguer ? Elle comptait prendre une douche, mais un regard sur sa montre lui rappela qu'elle commençait son travail dans 20 minutes, tant pis, les effluves sexuelles disparaîtront ce soir.  
Les paupières de l'homme inconnu s'ouvrirent doucement et la porte claqua. La jeune femme sortit de l'hôtel, ayant du mal à marcher sur ces talons aiguilles, se demandant comment elle avait pu tenir debout avec plusieurs verres d'alcool dans le sang. Par chance, un taxi s'arrêta devant elle, sûrement influencé par sa tenue et accepta de la mener chez elle, donnant sur St James Park, ce dernier lui proposant de lui faire un prix si elle acceptait de se dénuder. Le regard noir de la jeune femme le fit se raviser et se taire pendant tout le reste du voyage, n'étant pas pour déplaire à la blonde qui était soumise à un véritable concerto de percussions dans son crâne.  
Le taxi arriva devant le petit appartement de la jeune femme où cette dernière s'y engouffra après avoir payé son conducteur. Elle mit un pantalon en tissu noir, or de question de mettre une jupe comme le demandait son pervers de patron, mit un haut gris, un veston noir et sortit en s'arrangeant les cheveux et remontant son écharpe sur son nez.

-New Scotland Yard.-lut la jeune femme en arrivant devant l'immense bâtisse qui renfermait les locaux où elle travaillait. En effet, cette dernière avait toujours rêvé de travailler dans la police et avait réussi après de nombreux concours.  
Elle entra, accordant un sourire à la réceptionniste, salua quelques collègues et monta dans l'ascenseur qui la mena au troisième étage. Elle sortit et s'assit à son petit bureau entouré de nombreux autres de ses collègues. Son petit espace était impersonnel, aucune photo de famille, aucune de ses amis, simplement des souvenirs éphémères passé dans les bars.  
Un éclat de voix lui fit relever la tête en direction du bureau du sous-chef, non son pervers de patron : l'Inspecteur Gregoy Lestrade.  
Son bureau était entouré de vitres et elle put y voir, en face de l'inspecteur, un grand jeune homme, âgé d'environ 25-30 ans, des cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais, un long manteau noir et une écharpe bleue. Il était magnifique, réellement. Elle ne regardait pas les hommes, mis à part quand elle voulait oublier ses souvenirs, mais là, il l'était. Il correspondait à ses goûts, et lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix à travers le manque d'isolation du bureau de Lestrade, elle manqua de défaillir. Une voix suave, douce, lointaine, incroyable. Le détective consultant, Sherlock Holmes, correspondait aux critères de la jeune femme, elle le voulait, tout de suite, maintenant.

-Mon dieu, mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Ce mec est un sociopathe, il ne te regarde jamais, il ne regarde personne, il est au dessus de tout, au dessus du monde, il est grand, illustre...-les pensées de la blonde s'interrompirent, non, elle ne serait pas aux pieds de Sherlock Holmes comme l'était la moitié des femmes de ce service, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Non.

-Jodie Weist !

La jeune femme sursauta à l'appel de son nom et tourna la tête vers le bureau de Lestrade, ce dernier l'appelait.  
Elle attrapa les dossiers qu'elle devait lui remettre et entra dans le bureau, en inspirant, se tenant droite, faisant exprès de n'accorder aucun regard à l'homme illustre qui la fixait,froidement, les yeux presque plissés, déduisant sûrement chacun de ses gestes, de ses pensées, de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Bien sûr, c'était inévitable qu'il allait tout déduire, c'était Sherlock Holmes, après tout.

-Des explosions?-demanda Jodie.  
-Oui, des explosions. Dans tout Londres, des explosions sont organisés, Sherlock nous aide exceptionnellement pour cette enquête.  
-Vous voulez dire, nous aide, tout le temps. On a pas été foutu d'en résoudre une seule sans lui.

Le visage de Lestrade se crispa et Jodie lui tendit les dossiers en souriant.

-Voici les dossiers que vous m'aviez demandé de remplir.  
-...Merci.-dit Greg qui les prit d'une main légèrement tremblante, sous le regard de Sherlock qui se moquait intérieurement de lui.  
La jeune blonde s'autorisa à lever les yeux vers lui, le détaillant d'un peu plus près. Le détective, se sentant sûrement observé, baissa son regard glacial vers le regard vert de Jodie qui regarda immédiatement ailleurs. Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

-Venez chez moi ce soir vers 23h, et n'ayez aucune vie privée, cette enquête va la devenir.

Il remonta son col et sortit sans accorder un regard à Greg qui soupira de nouveau.  
Jodie inspira, se rasseyant sur la chaise de son bureau. 23H, elle allait, pour une fois, ne pas se rappeler de ses enquêtes qui l'avaient traumatisées, elle n'aura pas besoin de boire alcool sur alcool pour tout oublier.  
Elle sourit tout de même et fini par exploser de rire, passant pour une dégénérée. Cette première rencontre avait été quelque peu orignal, comme d'habitude avec le détective.

Vers 22h55, précise, Jodie sortit du taxi qui l'avait amené jusqu'à Baker Street. Elle inspira, regardant les fenêtres du dernier étage qui étaient allumées et entra, en prenant une grande inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Une symphonie de Beethoven, une odeur boisée, âcre, un mélange de produit chimique et de sang.  
Jodie devinait l'atmosphère, ce qu'il se passait dans le petit appartement de Baker Street.  
Sherlock Holmes se trouvait dos à la porte, dos à la jeune femme, devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur Londres. Il était sublime, cela l'énervait de trouver un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que par les journaux, ainsi. Toute la population féminine le trouvait sublime, elle était une femme, et elle le trouvait magnifique, elle aussi. Elle était si normale, cela l'énervait.  
Le détective cessa de jouer avec les cordes de son violon mais ne se tourna pas vers la jeune femme, fixant toujours la fenêtre de son regard froid et vide.

-Asseyez-vous mademoiselle Weist.-dit-il de sa voix grave, suave.

Jodie inspira, entrant lentement en observant le petit appartement, en désordre, un crâne sur le rebord de la cheminée, un poignard planté sur le dessus de ce qui avait jadis, appartenu à un homme, qui avait protégé son cerveau, qui avait pensé, ressentit, aimé. Elle se trouvait réellement bête parfois, stupide d'avoir ce genre de pensées lorsqu'elle voyait un objet banal, du moins, trouver un crâne humain dans un lieu d'habitation, ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun.  
La jeune femme regarda les deux fauteuils vides qui se faisaient face, un bleu et un rouge. Le rouge, celui où une couverture se trouvait sur le dossier semblait confortable, mais le bleu lui faisait beaucoup plus envie, elle s'y assit donc.  
Le détective se tourna et la regarda s'asseoir en se crispant légèrement. Jodie remarqua son regard et sourit intérieurement. Alors, monsieur n'aimait pas qu'on lui prenne sa place ? Tant pis.

-Thé ?-demanda le bouclé qui s'était posté devant elle, ses mains posées sur le fauteuil rouge, la sondant de son regard froid. Jodie ne l'avait même pas entendu se déplacer, on aurait dit un félin, il était tellement discret.

-Café.-répondit la jeune femme.

Le détective se détourna du fauteuil et disparût dans la cuisine, laissant le loisir au regard de Jodie de traîner sur chaque recoins de l'appartement qu'elle trouvait déjà énigmatique. Son regard s'était posé sur le smiley jaune qui ornait un pan du mur, criblé de balles, un léger sourire aux lèvres, quand Sherlock Holmes lui tendit sa tasse de ses doigts longilignes.

-J'ai pris la liberté d'y ajouter deux sucres. La tâche de chocolat sur votre débardeur me fait signifier que vous avez un faible pour les pâtisseries.

La jeune femme manqua de sursauter mais se retint au dernier moment, prenant doucement la tasse entre ses mains, lui réchauffant les paumes qui avaient été agressées par le froid pendant cette longue journée.

-Un café sans sucre est écœurant, monsieur Holmes, déduire qu'une tâche de chocolat se trouve sur mon débardeur ne prouve pas que j'ai un faible pour le sucre. J'ai du diabète. Il aurait été bête que je prenne deux carrés de sucre après m'être régalée avec une part de gâteau au chocolat..-sourit-elle en se délectant du visage froid qui se décomposait peu à peu devant elle.

Le détective s'assit en face d'elle en croisant ses longues jambes, tenant sa tasse de thé dans sa main droite, sans un mot. Qu'il était plaisant de déstabiliser le seul et unique détective consultant au monde.  
Le silence régna durant quelques minutes. Il y en avait des gênants mais la jeune femme trouvait celui-ci très agréable, les deux adultes se fixant, le détective la sondant, déduisant, Jodie essayant de décrypter ses pensées.  
Sherlock but une nouvelle gorgée de thé puis posa sa tasse sur le petit guéridon à côté du fauteuil où il était assit. Il joignit ensuite les mains sous son menton sans cesser de la fixer.

-Parlez-moi de ces explosions, Monsieur Holmes.-demanda Jodie, ayant décidé de rompre le silence en première.

Le détective haussa un sourcil. La situation était inversée, habituellement, c'était lui qui se trouvait à la place de la jeune femme, posant des questions. Mais là, il avait la sensation d'être devenu un client, un membre de la populace. Il eu une soudaine grimace de dégoût et laissa son regarda tomber sur la fenêtre. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se remit à fixer la jeune femme.

-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai accepté une enquête. C'était un chauffeur de taxi qui forçait ses ''clients'' à se suicider. Je l'ai bien sûr intercepté et il m'a avoué travailler pour un homme du nom de Moriarty.  
Puis, il y a trois mois, j'ai intercepté un gang chinois, et je pense qu'ils travaillent pour ce même homme. Il y a une semaine, j'ai reçu un appel, trois bips. Une femme, a manqué d'exploser. Bien entendu, je l'ai sauvée. Mais je soupçonne cet homme de vouloir continuer. J'attends donc ce nouvel appel. Mais Lestrade a jugé bon, de m'envoyer un de ses chiens de garde stupide pour me ''surveiller'' et vérifier que ma folie des enquêtes ne tue personne.

Jodie arqua un sourcil, écoutant tout le récit de Sherlock sans l'interrompre. A la fin, elle sourit en coin et fini son café qu'elle reposa ensuite.

-Voyons Monsieur Holmes, je doute que vous ayez déjà vu un chien de garde aussi sexy.

Ledit Holmes serra légèrement les dents en haussant les sourcils.

-La question de votre sex appeal ne m'intéresse pas. Il y a beaucoup plus important en jeu.  
-Comme la vie d'innocents ?

Sherlock grogna et se leva, se mettant à faire les cents pas au milieu de la pièce sous le regard intrigué de Jodie.

-Il y a encore beaucoup plus important ! Qui se soucie de la vie d'innocents ?! C'est tout un réseau qui se forme autour de nous ! On se fiche de ces gens qui sont prient en otage ! Bon sang ! C'est l'enquête de ma vie !

Jodie se crispa et se leva à son tour, interceptant les cents pas du détective, le visage dur.

-Monsieur Holmes, je ne suis pas là pour me jouer de la vie d'innocents. Si je suis devenue policière c'est pour...

Sherlock l'interrompit et la contourna, continuant de faire les cents pas.

-Cessez d'être aussi niaise ! Vous devez mettre vos sentiments de côté pour ne pas être affectée ! Je ne veux pas être ralentit par vos larmes !  
-Parce que vous avez des sentiments, vous ?  
-Je ne suis pas le Commonwelth.-répondit Sherlock en se tournant vers elle, le visage froid.

Cela la fit frissonner. Elle déglutit et le regarda, s'avançant lentement vers lui.

-Nous avons tous des sentiments, Monsieur Holmes, même vous, je n'en doute pas.

Sherlock s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais un sms l'interrompit. Jodie pu voir un semblant de sourire s'illuminer sur son visage qui lui glaça le sang et ce dernier sauta presque sur son téléphone.

-Il est dans la rue.-en conclut Jodie après la lecture du message vocal où un homme, paniqué, lisait des instructions.  
-Huit bips.-termina Sherlock.  
-Vous avez huit heures.

Le plus jeune des Holmes la regarda puis attrapa son manteau et noua son écharpe.

-Quelle est la dernière enquête sur laquelle vous êtes?-demanda-t-il  
-Euh...Une enquête sur un meurtre, on a retrouvé une voiture abandonnée, y avait pleins de sang à l'intérieur.  
-Allons voir.  
-Mais, euh...Vous êtes pas censé avoir un coéquipier... ?  
-Oui, et..?-demanda Sherlock, dans les escaliers, se tournant vers elle  
-Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

Sherlock la fixa puis regarda un point dans le vide.

-Nous avons eu un désaccord.-dit-il en grognant

Jodie arqua un sourcil mais préféra ne rien savoir et le suivit, montant dans le taxi qu'il venait de héler.  
Elle le savait, cette collaboration temporaire n'allait pas être de tout repos.


End file.
